


Birtday Cake

by thinias



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Birthday Cake, Bottom Jared, Conventions, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinias/pseuds/thinias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Convention di SPN a Burbank 2012, subito dopo che Jensen riceve la torta di compleanno e spegne le candeline, sul palco di fronte al pubblico della convention, decide di affondare il viso nella torta seguito poco dopo da Jared. I due lasciano il palco assieme a Richard con i visi sporchi di panna...secondo voi dopo cosa può essere successo...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birtday Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Se non sapete qual'è l'episodio a cui mi riferisco [qui](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ggfrvBrWNd8&feature=youtu.be) potete vedere il video della convention con la consegna della torta e la conseguente panna in faccia! Questa ff comincia dal momento immediatamente successivo a quando lasciano il palco ^__^
> 
> Storia scritta nel marzo 2012 e revisionata nel giugno 2013

“Ti stavi commuovendo!”  
“No non è vero.”  
“Si che è vero!”  
Rispose Jared petulante, “ho visto l’occhio lucido!”  
Si tirò via il grosso della panna dal mento.  
“Ho detto che non è vero!”  
Ribatté Jensen, anche lui con la faccia sporca di panna e, ancora ridendo, cercò qualcosa per pulirsi.  
“Certo come no! Ah! Vero che tu sei quello che non si commuove mai!”  
“La vuoi finire Jay?!” Affondò una mano nella torta che Richard stava ancora reggendo e, senza pensarci due volte, la spiaccicò sulla faccia di Jared ricoprendola completamente.  
“Hey che diavolo fai??” Jared cercò di fermarlo, ma non fu abbastanza veloce; si ritrovò tutto impiastricciato di panna e pezzi di torta.

Si pulì gli occhi per poterli riaprire e vide Jensen che se la rideva di gusto leccandosi le dita, era rivolto vero Richard che era scoppiato a ridere con lui.   
“Ecco almeno la smette di prendere in giro” gli sentì dire rivolto all’amico.  
Jared sorrise maliziosamente e avvicinatosi velocemente, affondò anche lui la mano nella torta. Spalmò un’intera manciata di panna sul lato del viso di Jensen coprendolo dalla tempia al collo, senza trascurare i capelli e l’orecchio.  
Jensen cercò di tirarsi indietro, finendo per far cadere la torta dalle mani di Richard, ma non riuscì ad evitare la vendetta dell’amico.  
“Si esatto, e così tu la smetti di ridere!” disse rivolto alla sua vittima e scoppiando a ridere a sua volta un attimo dopo, vedendo l’espressione scioccata dell’altro.

“Hey ma quanti anni avete voi due? Cinque??” Richard era saltato indietro cercando di evitare gli schizzi di torta, e ora, ne guardava i resti caduti sul pavimento. Controllò di non essersi sporcato troppo, ma anche lui non riuscì a trattenersi dal ridere.  
“Ragazzi ho il sospetto che abbiate bisogno di una doccia…” gli disse indicando prima uno poi l’altro.  
“Tu dici?” Gli risposero loro all’unisono.  
Jensen e Jared si guardarono, poi Jared allungò una mano sul viso dell’altro per raccogliere un po’ di panna dal suo mento, si portò il dito alla bocca e la leccò via. “Mmm… buona!”  
Dopo un secondo scoppiarono a ridere di nuovo.  
“Ecco io non le voglio vedere queste cose!” disse Richard fintamente scandalizzato, “prendetevi una camera per l’amor del cielo!”  
In effetti avevano panna dappertutto e di sicuro non potevano andare via conciati così.  
“Menomale che ho dietro un cambio di vestiti.” Disse il più giovane.  
“Si anche io.” Gli fece eco Jensen.  
Entrambi avevano con sé la borsa da viaggio, avevano previsto che finita la convention sarebbero andati subito in aeroporto per tornare a Vancouver.

Una delle ragazze dello staff della convention si avvicinò a loro sorridendo, “c’è una camera a disposizione degli attori ospiti se volete, credo che possiate andare lì a ripulirvi.”  
Dopo un secondo, come ripensandoci, aggiunse “…se volete mi faccio dare la disponibilità anche di un'altra suite, così ognuno avrà la sua.”  
“Non sarà necessario”, disse quindi Jensen alla ragazza. “Quella che avete riservato per la convention andrà benissimo.” Rivolse uno sguardo di intesa a Jared che ricambiò nello stesso modo, poi riportò l’attenzione sull’assistente, “faremo a turno.”  
Richard alzò gli occhi al cielo e scuotendo la testa li salutò e si allontanò.  
“Si certo faranno a turno”, disse fra sé e sé mentre se ne andava.

I ragazzi recuperarono le loro borse da viaggio, e si fecero accompagnare in camera attraverso un passaggio defilato. Fortunatamente riuscirono a passare lontano dalla calca delle fans e a non farsi vedere conciati in quel modo.  
Appena entrati nella suite, la ragazza gli diede in mano la chiave. “Quando avrete finito mi troverete nella hall”, gli disse sorridendo.  
“Ok non ci metteremo molto.” Jensen le fece un sorriso e chiuse la porta dietro di lei quando se ne andò.

Si voltò e trovò Jared a pochi passi da lui.  
“Allora facciamo a turno?”  
Gli chiese il più giovane.  
“Vuoi cominciare tu?”  
Gli rispose l’altro con uno sguardo decisamente eccitato.  
“Si comincio io…, da te...”  
Disse con voce profonda mentre percorreva gli ultimi passi che li separavano.  
Posò le mani sul petto di Jensen, spingendolo fino a che la schiena non appoggiò contro la porta; avvicinò la bocca al suo orecchio, “Mmm… sai che muoio dalla voglia di riassaggiare la panna, secondo me ha un ottimo sapore, ma quando l’ho assaporata prima…, non so…, mi sembrava che mancasse qualcosa. Vediamo se con una piccola aggiunta, è più buona…”

La voce di Jared era bassa, carica di desiderio, un soffio caldo sul suo orecchio; Jensen lo sentiva vicino e percepiva il calore del suo corpo. Le sue parole gli avevano fatto provare un brivido di desiderio lungo la schiena.  
Quando sentì la lingua del compagno passare sul suo collo, appena sotto l’orecchio, e leccare via la panna che aveva addosso, le gambe quasi gli cedettero. Emise una gemito soffocato buttando la testa all’indietro e offrendo all’altro una porzione più ampia della sua pelle.  
Jared prese sul serio il suo lavoro di ripulitura e leccò via diligentemente tutta quella crema dolce. “Avevo ragione”, disse dopo un attimo staccandosi da Jensen e leccandosi le labbra, “…mancava qualcosa. Su di te è molto più buona.”

Si scambiarono uno sguardo carico di lussuria, poi Jared si chinò sulla bocca di Jensen e leccò via la panna anche da lì. “Mmm… si, decisamente più buona.”  
Attaccò le labbra come se fossero un bignè, e cominciò a succhiarle e assaporarle in tutta la loro dolcezza.  
Il suo compagno gemeva forte nella sua bocca, scosso da brividi di eccitazione e desiderio; Jared sentì le mani dell’altro sul petto e Jensen che gli sbottonava la camicia. La aprì completamente e posò i palmi caldi sui suoi fianchi, tirandolo più vicino.  
Il bacio che era cominciato come un tocco morbido e delicato, si fece più aggressivo e profondo. Si rubavano il respiro a vicenda, presi dalla foga di appartenersi, di sentirsi vicini, uno parte dell’altro.  
Jared si staccò dal suo amante solo il tempo necessario per sfilargli la maglietta, poi torno a baciarlo. Leccava la panna che aveva vicino alla bocca, mentre una parte di questa colava lungo il collo di Jensen fin sul petto.

Le mani toccavano, premevano, saggiavano con il tatto, lasciando impronte arrossate dove stringevano la carne nella foga di tirarsi più vicini.  
Il calore dei corpi faceva sciogliere i rimasugli di panna che avevano addosso, rendendo il contatto tra di loro appiccicoso e scivoloso.  
Gemiti di piacere riempirono la stanza e quando Jared infilò una coscia tra le gambe di Jensen, strusciandosi su di lui e premendo contro il suo inguine, il suo compagno quasi urlò.  
Il più giovane soffocò quell’urlo con un bacio.  
Jensen, preso dall’eccitazione, gli morse le labbra con le proprie, catturando il labbro inferiore di Jared e succhiandolo avidamente.

Si separarono uno dall’altro ansimando, rossi in volto, con le labbra tumide e lucide.   
Si guardarono per un attimo, Jared poté sentire l’eccitazione di Jensen premere contro la sua coscia, finì di togliersi la camicia e infilò un mano nella cinta dai pantaloni dell’altro, tirandolo verso di sé.  
“È ora della doccia?” Gli chiese Jensen, sorridendo in modo malizioso, mentre si faceva trascinare dal compagno.  
“Si! La situazione sta diventando troppo appiccicosa per i miei gusti…”  
Jared gli rispose ridendo e, continuando a tenerlo per i pantaloni, lo guidò verso il bagno.  
“...e credi che qui la situazione migliorerà?” Gli chiese l’altro.  
“Credo di si” La voce di Jared era di nuovo roca.

Trascinò Jensen fin dentro la doccia e aprì l’acqua.  
“Jared! Fammi ameno togliere i pantaloni!” Cercò di protestare il maggiore, ma l’altro gli chiuse la bocca con un bacio spingendolo sotto il getto.  
L’acqua fece appiccicare loro i capelli sulla testa, scorrendo sui loro volti, uniti in quello scambio di passione.  
Jensen ricambiò il bacio mangiando la bocca di Jared, mordendogli il labbro, leccandolo, insinuandosi con la lingua tra le sue labbra, fino a raggiungere quella dell’altro.  
L’acqua calda scorreva tra di loro, bagnando la pelle esposta e lasciando scie di goccioline luccicanti.  
I jeans gli si incollarono addosso, evidenziando ancora di più la loro eccitazione. Spinsero i bacini l’uno contro l’altro, stringendosi in un abbraccio che aumentava la frizione e con essa, la loro eccitazione.  
Le mani percorrevano i corpi, carezzandone ogni centimetro, sentendo i muscoli guizzare e la pelle fremere eccitata ad ogni tocco.

Jensen spinse Jared contro il muro, e leccò dal suo viso i rimasugli di panna che l’acqua stava lavando via. Passò le mani sul suo petto, intorno ai sui capezzoli, sentendoli già turgidi. Continuò a baciarlo scendendo sulla mascella e poi sul collo.  
“Jens... Dio mi stai facendo impazzire.” Jared gemeva cercando di non perdere definitivamente il controllo, anche se dai suoni inarticolati che emetteva, sembrava che la sua battaglia fosse persa in partenza.  
Jensen si piegò su di lui e quando prese uno dei suoi capezzoli tra i denti, Jared cominciò a respirare affannosamente, ansimando il nome dell’altro.  
“Oh merda, oh merda!” il più giovane non riuscì a trattenersi quando sentì la mano del suo compagno che si insinuava nei suoi pantaloni. Buttò la testa indietro appoggiandola sul muro, con gli occhi chiusi, lasciando che l’eccitazione scorresse dentro di lui, così come l’acqua stava scivolando sul suo viso.

Jensen gli slacciò i pantaloni e prese più saldamente in mano la sua erezione, accentuando il movimento al crescere dei gemiti del compagno, mentre con le labbra torturava uno dei suoi capezzoli.  
I jeans di Jared caddero sul pavimento della doccia e furono seguiti a breve dai boxer; il più giovane passò le mani sulla schiena di Jensen e tra i suoi capelli, assaporando la sensazione della sua pelle calda sotto le dita.  
Se fossero andati avanti così sarebbe venuto nella mano di Jensen.  
Preso dall’eccitazione lo prese per le spalle per farlo alzare, ed invertendo le loro posizioni, lo spinse contro il muro. Sfruttando la sua forza fisica lo tenne fermo, con la schiena poggiata contro la parete, mentre catturava la sua bocca in un nuovo bacio.

Tutto divenne molto più frenetico, Jared spinse una gamba tra le cosce di Jensen, premendo la sua erezione nuda tra di loro, e strusciandosi sulla stoffa dei jeans che l’altro ancora indossava.  
Gli passò le mani sui fianchi e se lo tirò vicino, bisognoso di aumentare il contatto tra di loro.  
Furono sensazioni di mani che esploravano, di bocche che baciavano e saggiavano ogni centimetro di pelle, i bacini che premevano, e i muscoli che si contraevano e rilassavano sotto quelle carezze fameliche.  
Furono gemiti e ansimi, e i loro nomi chiamati con voce roca e lussuriosa. Respiri affannosi e grugniti di piacere, che aumentavano con l‘aumentare dell’eccitazione.  
L’acqua continuava a scorrere, portando via ogni traccia della panna che avevano avuto addosso e lasciando una nuvola di vapore intorno a loro.

Poi Jared si chinò inginocchiandosi davanti a Jensen e gli slacciò i jeans. Lo guardò negli occhi, dal basso verso l’alto, i loro sguardi calamitati l’uno dentro l’altro, il petto di Jensen che si abbassava veloce ad ogni breve respiro che faceva.  
Jared lo liberò dalla costrizione della stoffa e quando finalmente anche la sua erezione fu libera, la prese in bocca.  
Jensen emise un grugnito strozzato, inarcando la schiena e spingendosi verso l’altro. Il più giovane lo tenne fermo, respingendo il suo bacino e guidando il gioco, decidendo il ritmo, leccando ora la punta ora l’erezione in tutta la sua lunghezza.  
“Cazzo Jared! Oh Dio si…”  
Jensen gli mise le mani tra i capelli, senza forzarlo, solo accompagnando i suoi movimenti, ma il piacere che Jared gli stava dando lo stava facendo andare veloce; ansimava e gemeva ad ogni carezza che riceveva dalle labbra dell’altro.

Non appena la bocca del suo amante lo abbandonò, Jensen ne sentì immediatamente la perdita e aprì gli occhi guardando verso di lui.  
Il più giovane si rialzò e tornò a baciare la sua bocca, spingendosi contro di lui e continuando a strusciarsi per mantenere viva l’eccitazione di entrambi.  
Jensen ricambiò il bacio.  
Quando Jared si staccò per riprendere fiato, guardò Jensen negli occhi.  
“Voglio sentirti dentro di me”, il suo sguardo era scuro, carico di lussuria e di voglia, la sua voce era roca, ansimante, poco più di un sussurro.  
Jensen lo guardò per un attimo, poi sgusciò dalla sua presa e si portò alle sue spalle.  
Jared appoggiò le mani alla parete, puntellandosi e fremendo quando sentì la lingua dell’altro sulla schiena.

Jensen percorse con diligenza ogni centimetro di pelle, carezzando con la lingua e con le mani la  
pelle abbronzata, percorsa da una miriade di gocce e dai rivoli dell’acqua che ancora scorreva nella doccia.  
Prese un po’ di sapone e si aiutò con quello per rendere più semplice la penetrazione.  
Quando entrò in lui con le dita, lo sentì irrigidirsi solo per un istante, poi, aiutato dai suoi baci e dalle sue carezze, lo sentì rilassarsi e cominciare a gemere.  
“È fantastico… continua ti prego...” Jared stava provando delle sensazioni magnifiche, l’eccitazione sembrava raggiungere vette sempre più alte.  
“Voglio sentirti” Implorò, quando le carezze di Jensen si fecero più profonde.

Jensen si rialzò e si appoggiò contro Jared.  
Spinse la sua erezione dentro di lui, entrando nella sua carne un po’ per volta, lentamente, dando il tempo al corpo del più giovane di adattarsi a quella intrusione, fino a che non fu completamente dentro e il suo petto non fu appoggiato contro la schiena dell’altro.  
Attese immobile, fino a che non sentì Jared muoversi da solo e dare inizio all’estasi.  
“Cazzo Jay…” Jensen si lasciò sfuggire un gemito gutturale piegandosi sul compagno.  
In quel momento cominciò spingere, aumentando gradualmente il ritmo e sincronizzando i suoi movimenti con quelli di Jared.  
“Dio, Jensen, si… continua... ti prego!”  
Il più giovane ansimava, le mani contro la parete, le braccia che tremavano mentre si sorreggeva e assorbiva le spinte di Jensen dentro di lui.  
I respiri si fecero sempre più affannosi e i gemiti sempre più forti.  
Jensen lo teneva stretto per i fianchi, lasciando dei segni sulla sua pelle e facendo diventare i suoi affondi sempre più profondi.

Jared non riuscì più a sorreggersi e piegò le braccia appoggiandosi con una spalla alla parete. Sentì il freddo delle piastrelle contro la sua pelle e vi appoggiò anche il viso in cerca di refrigerio, sentiva la sua carne in fiamme.  
Gemeva mentre Jensen si spingeva dentro di lui, il piacere raggiungeva in stilettate il suo cervello, facendo bruciare i suoi sensi.  
“Non ti fermare Jens, oddio non ti fermare…” andava incontro agli affondi dell’altro chiedendogliene di più, in un ritmo che lo stava portando velocemente all’orgasmo.  
Mise una mano sulla sua erezione e cominciò un saliscendi in sincrono con le spinte del suo amante; il compagno toccava dei punti dentro di lui che lo stavano facendo impazzire dal piacere.

Jensen ansimava, ormai era sul punto di venire. Era ebbro della sensazione che gli dava essere dentro il corpo di Jared, sentire i suoi gemiti di piacere ed essere consapevole di essere lui a provocarli.  
“..Stò per venire Jay!” disse tra un gemito e l’altro sentendo montare l’orgasmo.  
“aahhh si… Jens, si!” Jared non si conteneva più, anche lui al limite, emetteva rantoli indistinti di piacere.  
Jensen diede ancora due spinte, poi si irrigidì contro il compagno venendo dentro di lui. Bastarono pochi attimi e anche Jared raggiunse lo seguì, spruzzando il suo seme contro la parete.

Rimasero qualche secondo così, con Jensen appoggiato alla sua schiena e lui appoggiato al muro, ansimanti, con l’acqua che scorreva su di loro, lavando via le tracce del loro piacere.  
Poi Jensen si tirò su, staccandosi da lui e appoggiandosi alla parete, un attimo dopo si lasciò scivolare sulle piastrelle fino a sedersi in terra.  
Jared fece altrettanto, ed entrambi si trovarono seduti uno di fianco all’altro sotto il getto d’acqua.

Si guardarono sorridendo, poi il più giovane si sporse verso l’altro e i due si baciarono, assaporando quel momento e quella sensazione di appagamento.  
Tornarono ad appoggiarsi alla parete, e Jensen alzò il viso per offrirlo alla cascata d’acqua.  
“Era molto buona alla fine…” Disse Jared dopo un po’.  
“Cosa?” Gli chiese l’altro perplesso.  
“La torta!”  
“Già!” Jensen si mise a ridere di gusto. “…decisamente molto buona!”

**Author's Note:**

> Scena mooolto hot, a mia difesa dichiaro che sono stata istigata e che quindi non è colpa mia…non è colpa mia se è venuta così lunga e soprattutto così bollente…*nega tutto anche l’evidenza*  
> E’ che pure loro con la storia della panna e della torta all’ultima convention, ci mettono del loro per far partire la testa alle povere ragazze indifese.  
> Va bene la pianto, fine dello sproloquio ^__^
> 
> Ciao a tutti e alla prossima ;)


End file.
